Yakata Kotori
ことり}} is a main character of the anime series Melodic Utahime, the third season of the Utahime Series. Kotori is a serious young girl, who used to get bullied a lot when she was younger. Due to her dark skin color many people either make fun of her or consider her as "not Japanese". Kotori's chubby form is , the yellow Utahime. General Information Appearance Kotori is a girl of average height, who is dark skinned. She has dark brown colored hair, that she keeps tied into a high ponytail, hold by a yellow ribbon. Her hair is rather wavy. She has narrowed, golden colored eyes. During her debut season, Kotori wore braces. In winter, Kotori wears the original jacket of the Eagle Academy. The jacket is mostly white and resembles the football jacket of an American High School. The jacked has dark blue features and shows a bright golden "E". Underneath the jacket, she wears a yellow top. She wears a black colored skirt with golden star-shaped buttons. She wears grey sneakers and dark blue socks. In summer, Kotori wears an orange colored dress with a flower patter, that resembles the blossom of yellow buttercups. Around her neck, she wears a golden necklace, whose pendant resembles a silver bird. She wears a grey colored jacket with silver buttons. She wears dark brown boots that end right under her knees and white stockings that hardly reach any higher. Personality Kotori is a serious young girl, who used to get bullied a lot when she was younger. Due to her dark skin color, many people either make fun of her or consider her as "not Japanese". However, Kotori was born in Japan. Furthermore, her family has lived in Japan for more than 50 years. Kotori attends a high-class private school for talented young people. Kotori loves playing the violin, and dreams of becoming famous with her compositions one day. Relationships Family *'Yakata Katashi:' Katashi is Kotori's father, who works as teacher at her school. Even though he is not her homeroom teacher, Katashi is very strict towards Kotori about studying and getting good grades. Katashi was also the one to decide that Kotori and her siblings attend the Eagle Academy. Katashi used to be a famous musician, who retiered for no reason. *'Yakata Omori:' Omori is Kotori's older sister, who also works as an upperclassman towards Kotori. Even though Omori is known to be very strict towards younger students, she is nice towards Kotori and tries to support her with the things she struggles with. Friends *'Muse:' Muse is a small fairy of music, who works as Kotori's fairy partner. Due to being very curious, Muse usually hides behind Kotori's back when someone notices her. She tends to speak in third person and tends to call Kotori "Koto-chu". Etymology - Yakata is a Japanese word describing a "a roofed structure on a boat, shaped like a house", "a house-shaped structure on a cart, such as a caravan", "a temporary house, a temporary shelter" or "a mansion, a manor house, an estate". However, Yakata can also be short for "a houseboat".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%A4%A8#Japanese - Kotori comes from meaning "small" or "young", combined with meaning "bird". So Kotori means "small bird". Kotori could also come from the kanji meaning "harp". This could be a pun to her alter ego, Chubby Syrup's musical theme. Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Syrup Kotori's chubby form is known as the legendary , the yellow utahime. Syrup has the power of the sticky tones, represented by the yellow lemon. The transformation item she uses is known as Forte Point. Chubby Syrup has yellow-orange colored hair that she has styled into two donut-shaped buns. These buns are hold by two leaves that both resemble maple leaves. Her eyes are golden colored. Her outfit consists of a yellow dress. The top of the dress resembles a white blouse with yellow trims. The top is sleeveless but she has arm garters around her upper arms. The skirt of the dress is yellow colored. An orange overskirt is attached to the brown belt of her dress. The belt holds her Forte Point, which is hidden inside a pink-colored bag. The overskirt has the shape of a maple leaf. Chubby Syrup wears fingerless, orange colored gloves. She wears orange ankle boots with brown maple leaves. she wears a yellow leg garter around her right leg. Weapons * - The Lemon Flute is Syrup's primary weaon which she needs to perform attacks. Attacks * : Lemonade Sould Rock is Chubby Syrup's first attack. To activate the attack, Chubby Syrup inserts her Forte Point in her Lemon Flute and shouts, "Roar, fragrance of lemons!". Then, the heart of the flute starts glowing in a golden light and Syrup shows the activated Lemon Flute. Then, Syrup calls, "Play the tone of harmony!" and moves the Flute around while turning around once. As she calls, "3/4 beat!", she moves the flute down right in front of her. She then plays a tune, which lets the light around her burst in bubbles. Finally, Syrup moves the flute to the front and shouts, "Lemonade Soul Rock!". The shining bubbles than start attacking the enemy. Transformation Sequences 'Miracle Harmony, Perfect Orchestra!' Miracle Harmony, Perfect Orchestra! is the transformation phrase which Kotori uses in order to transform into Chubby Syrup. To activate the transformation, Kotori, needs the power of the Forte Point and Muse's support. First, Kotori is surrounded by music staves, which start glowing bright yellow, as soon as she shouts, "Miracle Harmony". Then, she puts out her Forte Point, which sucks up the staves. Then she shouts, "Perfect Orchestra!" and gets shallowed by an ocean of notes. Following to that, Kotori's body is covered by staves and as one stave disappears, a harmonic sound appears. After the sound was heard, her outfit appears. At the end, Chubby Syrup falls down the octave and poses. Music Kotori's seiyu, Koshimizu Ami, has performed songs for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo *Sky Blue Kurukuru Duets Group Trivia *Kotori's beta name was "Yakata Koto". *Kotori shares her voice actress with Hojo Hibiki, who is a protagonist of Suite Pretty Cure♪, a Pretty Cure season about music. *Since Chubby Syrup is based on syrup, her outfit displays maple leaves. Gallery Referneces Category:Yellow Magical Girls Category:Magical Girl Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters